Waking Sleeping Beauty
by deathly-smirk
Summary: Cole/Phoebe. Basically my version of 'All Hell Breaks Loose' - what if Phoebe had died in place of Prue. Rated M for some strong language. Cole's POV. My first fanfic ever! So go easy on me guys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't hate me but I have wrote the scenario so Phoebe would die instead of Prue at the end of season 3. Nope I'm not evil. I just needed another perspective.**_**  
**_

_'I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you '_~ Broken - Lifehouse

* * *

A deal with the Source? How the fuck did he not expect for something to happen? But this? He let out a yell that came from his soul. He even felt Belthazor howling too inside his mind. He pushed through and before he knew it he'd changed.

"Cole, "a cold voice reached him. He inclined his head towards the speaker, a teary and weary looking Prue.

"We need Cole not Belthazor." Cole growled from the pits of his stomach towards her.

"Do you understand me? We want the man who loved her, not some demon."

Cole looked down at his hands devil-like hands. His instinct was to try and rip the throat of Shax with his hands and teeth. He needed to he couldn't take it. It felt as though someone had ripped out his insides slowly and painfully whilst he was still alive. No, not even that compared to what he felt. No pain of the flesh, battle-inflicted or otherwise had ever hurt him so much. He curled his hands into fists. No, he mustn't kill, he wouldn't. He'd promised her. He'd promised Phoebe that he wouldn't become the Belthazor of old. Dammit. If only he hadn't listened to her then she'd still be alive. But then Prue would be dead. He looked at the oldest witch and drank in her appearance. A fair bargain? Perhaps. Anything to end this.

_'You're weak, Beltazor. I'm stronger than you and I'm human,' _whispered Cole._ 'I won't let you mourn her. She was my love. I won't let you break my promise to her.'_

And with that, Belthazor transformed back into Cole who now was staring at Phoebe. Good God she was beautiful! Her skin shone by the moonlight, her eyes was closed. She was smiling, like when she did when he'd look at her lovingly. But then her eyes used to shine too... Cole groaned and strode to where she lay. His angel she'd died to protect him from himself. No, he would not give in. He would not become a monster again. He touched her face, her lips, her eyes.

_'God, Phoebe, what have you done?'_

"Cole." He didn't turn to Piper. He couldn't. They didn't deserve this any more than he did but he knew he wouldn't be able to take their pain either - his own was enough. Oh God, why does it hurt so much though? Why does being human have to be at such a price? He cupped Phoebe's still face in his hand. It was soft under his touch, like silk; it evoked memories that brought more than a feeling of loss. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips wanting to close that distance a little. Her wound hadn't been healed by Leo. He could smell her blood.

"Cole, look at me," whipped Prue's commanding voice.

He turned automatically around knowing neither of them would keep their peace if he didn't. He looked at both sisters. My God. They looked so much like Phoebe, even when their pale faces and red eyes. He could see his Phoebe in them. Cole looked away and clenched his fists. No one is Phoebe, no one could be her...

"You will not do anything. You got that?" said Piper this time, through gritted teeth. Wishing it seemed that he'd respond.

"Cole you son of a bitch, look at me!" Piper screamed unexpectedly running and grabbing his jacket. "Look at me. Say something. Anything. Cry. Yell. She's gone goddamit. Gone." He looked at the small witch who was shaking him furiously. Her tears spilled over onto his jacket and onto his shirt.

"Let go, Cole," she sobbed. "Tell her you loved her." Cole looked into Piper's face and for the first time since Phoebe's death, he felt a loosening in his chest. His heart opened up and let out all the pain, anger and love. His eyes welled up immediately. Yes, it fucking hurt, but he couldn't let go. He had to tell her. Cole turned away from Piper towards Phoebe. He lifted her and cradled her in his arms and cried. He sobbed as he looked down at her face but then began to scream as he held her to his heart

"Phoebe, Phoebe, come back to me, please come back." Tears ran down his face, he hardly felt them tickling him. The pain inside of him was consuming everything.

Oh God, they've taken everything! ," he started to shriek in agony, taking long shuddering breaths that hurt his lungs that brought more stubborn tears to his eyes. "I can't bear it! I can't bear the pain. God, Phoebe don't go somewhere I can't follow you... I love you... tell them how much I love you just come back... please Phoebe, my Phoebe..."

Piper, Prue and Leo watched as he screamed in anguish. No one stopped him, yet no one comforted him. What could they say? That she'd gone to a better place? Where her mother and grams was? He wouldn't understand, yet they didn't expect him too. Cole had lost love and they a sister. They sobbed harder when they watched him and remembered that wherever Phoebe had gone, her heaven and happiness was right here tearing himself apart, in front of their eyes.

* * *

No one said a word. No one needed too; it felt like a mutual agreement between them. Cole wasn't sure how long it had been since they'd battled Shax. An hour? Two? His head light and he paused to look around. Prue was silent for once, no bright ideas and Piper... well, she was still hurting that was plain to read. But she was always the most sensitive of the sisters. Not afraid to cry when it hurt. Cole set his jaw his mind suddenly pressing the fast forward button. He stood up suddenly. Why had he been sitting here for so long? Why was he out there tearing Shax apart or finding out what the Source wanted now with the Charmed ones? Of course though, convincing Tempus was his first concern. The two sisters stood up too.

"Where are you going Cole?" asked Prue almost patronisingly.

"To save Phoebe."

"You can't save Phoebe."

"Why not?" he raged. Why were they so goddamn hell-bent in standing in his way?

"Because she's dead, Cole," spoke Piper quietly. "No amount of demonic power can bring her back from the dead."

Cole looked at Piper, feeling a hollow pit in his stomach as he watched her dry her eyes.

"So you're gonna give up?"

"We didn't say that."

"Yes, you did you just gonna leave her –"

"No," said Prue firmly. "_You're_ not gonna do anything."

"I can't sit here and wait for you. Don't you understand ... I just can't."

"Well you'll have to. We're not having you die too – "

"I will not take orders from a witch! You have nothing over me –"

"STOP IT! For god's sakes just stop! Both of you!" shrieked Piper waving hands. "She's been gone for like two minutes and all you can do is tear at each other's throats..."

Both Cole and Prue looked at her. Piper was right. He let go of the fight. Maybe, this was the wrong way in convincing them he could help, they might not be the Charmed Ones anymore but they were still pretty powerful witches. In particular Prue. He looked at the eldest witch. They had to get her back somehow. They just had to.

"Piper's right," her husband offered, walking closer. "This is not the time to be fighting. We need to find a way to reverse Phoebe's death." Cole inhaled sharply, it felt like someone had twisted his insides, hearing Phoebe's name been thrown in so casually. Leo looked around at them closely,

"The Power of Three has to be restored, whatever the consequences." Cole watched him closely as Leo's face changed with his last utterance. He knew is what he was thinking but the sisters didn't. Luckily, Prue picked up on it too,

"But?"

Leo turned.

"Everything happens, for a reason Prue. Everything, even this. Us changing Phoebe's death may not be actually be a good idea..."

"My baby sister is dead Leo!" exploded Prue just as Cole snarled. "Don't talk to _me_ about fate and destiny and meant to be's..." she stopped abruptly as tremor ran through the Manor causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Don't tell me_ that_ was meant to be either," growled Piper, picking herself up off the floor, a few moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thnx so much much for the reviews guys! Sorry for the short chapter guy but there will be a longer one next time – Promise!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed.

Chapter 2

"What was that?" winced Prue rubbing her neck. "Leo?"

"I'm not sure." Cole snorted, his contempt growing for the whitelighter.

"Ok, go check then," Prue said impatiently squatting Leo away before throwing Cole a dirty look.

Leo orbed out. "Ok. Piper? I'm going to check the book, to see if we can find a way to reverse all this, any of it," she paused looking at her sister who nodded silently. Prue paused, and walked up to her to a couple of seconds later and hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok, Piper. I promise."

Cole watched Prue, with hope stirring inside him.

"How can you say that?" asked Piper thickly. "How can you be so sure? We've tried everything. We've done everything we _know-"_

_"_We _will_ find a way, Piper – "

Cole looked away blocking out Prue's voice, his mind in overdrive. Yes, they'd always found a way but why did he feel in his heart that this was different? That Leo might have been right? That this was meant to happen? That Phoebe had to pay for the sins of his years work as Belthazor? Cole looked down at his hands involuntary, lost in a deadlock with himself. A mixture of hatred and fury was swirling inside him, making the air seem more claustrophobic than ever. Cole felt his mind start to shut down as the raging emotions took over, and he passed almost blissfully into a neutral state of oblivion. Something called to him and he was walking away inside his mind.

Belthazor however though, was pretty much active, not caring for Cole's contempt or of the emotions of his weaker human half. The demon had listened and heard things that the humans could not. His instinct told him that there was something wrong with the order, the air in the Manor. The energy it was changing... Cole's head snapped up and he turned around just as a time hole appeared just feet away from them. Instinctively, conjuring up a fireball, he was ready to launch it at whatever scum came through. Sadly, a distinct "No!" rang out from both sisters as a young woman was thrown from the hole at their feet.

"OW!" she exclaimed sitting up after ten seconds of playing dead. "Man, that thing is rough. Definitely a minus three for consumer comfort," she grimaced at them in the heavy silence.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" exclaimed Piper just as Prue got ready to lift her hand.

"Piper it's me," squinted the girl concerned.

Cole looked at the girl closely,

_'No... it can't be... the same brown hair, her eyes...'_

"Paige. Your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thnx for being so patient! This fic is giving me, some problems, sadly. I'm writing as I'm going along, so please be patient. Hopefully it will exceed expectations.

Chapter 3

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Joke? It's no joke Piper, I swear."

"Ok," said Prue looking at her like she was a piece of vermin. "I don't know who you are, or what but you've five seconds to explain why you are polluting my house."

The girl opened her mouth and shut it again. "Where's Phoebe?" she said, causing Cole to clench his fist. Both sisters looked her with surprise.

"You knew her?" whispered Cole.

"In case, you haven't been listening Cole, she is my sister. Well, in the future. This is the past, obviously, you haven't met me yet and _that _is Prue," she rambled staring at the elder sister in half surprise and half awe.

Prue opened her mouth but Cole cut her off by stepping closer to Paige. "How do you know my name?" he murmured in a deadly tone, conjuring up a new fireball.

"God, Cole what do I have to –"

"Tell the truth it won't have to hurt –"

Paige snorted, causing Cole to see red. The bitch! How dare she come in here and pretend to know Phoebe or him? She didn't know anything, just another parasite come to reclaim the remains of the Charmed ones. Well, not whilst he was alive. Nothing would stop them from bringing back Phoebe. He threw the fireball.

She called it causing his eyes to widen in shock. A whitelighter! On the defensive, he shimmered out just at the same time she began to orb. He heard the explosion behind him as he and the girl switched battle positions. He faced the sisters now, but he couldn't see their faces – not clearly. The sound of his own blood was too loud in his ears, the thrill of a killing in a battle. He would have this supposed whitelighter. He would kill her, like the imposter she was. He focused on her face. Her next move? No, she could orb and throw objects but she wouldn't kill. She was timid of it yet. Not seasoned.

"I'll kill you if you attack me again, Cole." Cole laughed a harsh, abrupt laugh.

"Careful, _Paige_, you are scaring yourself with your own words."

She yelled for the scissors from the coffee table and threw it at him but not before he'd released another fireball towards her face and side-stepped. He saw Prue pass out then but he knew better. But he made no attempt to protect himself. Sure enough she projected herself in front of him in time to slam him to the ground and press him there with her boot on his face. He looked up at the little witch and made a motion to move. Prue just shook her head slowly and looked across to the room.

"Piper? You ok?"

"Yes," came a shaky voice. Prue looked down at Cole.

"The only danger here, is you Cole. You nearly killed Piper," she inhaled sharply. "If you lose control again... you'll leave me no choice. Got that?"

He looked at her and nodded, she was right. They would need to interrogate the whitelighter. Him killing the dirty whore wouldn't get them any answers. Besides, he was becoming more and more intrigued. Was she a good witch? If so, how did she get here? A lone witch didn't have that kinda power. Hell, even a covenant didn't. Even the Charmed Ones were sent back by the whole Halliwell line. Cole closed his eyes and groaned instinctively. Halloween. The day Phoebe declared that he was his soul-mate. Cole breathed in deeply, trying to get rid of the knot that formed painfully in his chest. Not now. He had to bring Phoebe back. He wouldn't be able to do that if he kept going all emotional. He had to be strong. He took shuddering breaths and felt Prue pull her boot out of his face. He hardly registered the numbness in his face; his head was swimming in memories of the last few hours. He felt oddly detached from his body. And that was saying a lot for a half-demon. The events seemed almost surreal, as though Phoebe would just run down the attic steps to meet him, kiss him at any moment.

He remembered the feel of her lips on his own. Their softness, the way she pressed them against his with a hunger, a need. He remembered the way her body used to press up against his... his spinning in the memories made the ache in his chest sharpen. He just needed to scream, kill, and hurt... something to stop the gnawing at his heart. He breathed in deeply, trying to catch what was left of Phoebe's perfume in the air. Female voices buzzed in his ears but he chose not to listen. He didn't trust himself to speak or move, his hands and words were just itching to harm the dolled-up imposter. Counting to three, he contemplated his next move. He needed to be rational, logical; he _needed_ to think about what had gone wrong.

His mind quickly cast itself back to the few fateful hours in the underworld. Of course! Cole's eyes snapped open. Phoebe had told Leo to orb her back. She'd asked him when the change was taking place and he'd not asked for the fear of the Source's suspicion. Phoebe wanted to come back in force but she saw that Tempus had already reset time so she jumped into save the innocent. He'd injured Shax but it was too late. Cold sweat lined his back, from the intensities of the memories of Phoebe's death. He picked himself up off the floor. One problem at a time though. First he needed to know if the new girl was really a Charmed One. Cole caught snatches of their conversation as he slowly entered the dining room, Prue was as usual sceptical and... well, _pissed off._

"I don't know who you think you are but if you don't get out of my house I'll show you out-"

"Prue, you've gotta believe me, look, er, ask me anything about Grams, Mom –"

"Don't you dare talk-"

"Look I was brought back for a reason. I don't know how I got here –"

"Only the Source and high deities had such power," said Cole finally breaking his silence. "We wouldn't be able to even if we tried. Though why the hell-"

"Look," she said throwing him a scowl, "where's Phoebe? I want to talk to her. She'll believe, she was –"

Cole and the two sisters looked at each other in sadness. No one said anything. Piper just looked at the new girl and pointed to the couch.

"She's dead."

"W-what?" Cole swallowed. He bit down on his lip hard knowing that he shouldn't say anything. Yet.

"B-but, how?"

"Sh-demon killed her."

For some odd reason, it seemed perfectly normal to tell the intruder how Phoebe had died. Almost natural. Cole watched as the whitelighter walked up to Phoebe and knelt beside her. She was going to touch his Phoebe! He shimmered next to the couch Phoebe's head. The girl just ignored him and touched her face gently. In spite of himself, he felt sympathy stir inside him, he realised it was because she was wearing exactly the same expression as Prue and Piper. She was crying as though it hurt. He kept watching her, as her heart-wrenching sobs rocketed inside his skull. He looked away, to rally strength not to join in with her weeping.

* * *

"Piper. Attic."

Cole heard them go up the stairs but stayed with Phoebe. Leo wasn't back yet and he didn't want to leave Phoebe alone with the stranger. An unusual calmness had come over him as he watched her though. Her face was still tear-stricken and she was sitting quite still, hugging her knees to her chest. Cole, saw the invulnerability but so did Belthazor. He knew better though. She was half-whitelighter and probably a witch. A Charmed One? Maybe. If she was, then there was hope for them yet. So, he asked her. "I take it you're not their full sister?" She looked at him carefully and then slowly shook her head.  
"Different father, right?"

"Yeah..." she took a deep breath. "Maybe we should go help them. Call the angel of death, destiny, I don't know ... whatever..." she said her shoulders sagging. Cole almost felt sorry for her, yet he didn't trust her. He couldn't. What if she was a shape-shifter? Acquired her orbing power by killing a whitelighter? God knows, some of these bitches were desperate enough. He couldn't let her anywhere near Prue and Piper in case she did try to kill them. Immediately, he mentally scoffed. Like hell, they needed the protection, he thought, thinking of Prue.

"So...what exactly time are you from?" She threw him a look of contempt.

"You know I can't tell you that." Cole laughed bitterly.

"It's hardly going to matter now is it?"

"Actually, it does. Especially after we get Phoebe back. Sorry not risking changing the future..." she suddenly cocked a smug brow at him. Cole set his jaw his instinct tingling. She knew. This girl knew something about him in the future. Something that could destroy him perhaps. Cole breathed in threw his nose.

"We don't get on much do we? In the future?"

"No." She picked herself off the floor. "Look Cole, truth is...I don't like you. Not then and not now. And I'm not gonna say why. This isn't about us-"she paused grimacing as he lifted a brow, "but Phoebe. The sooner we get her back, the sooner I can go home and fix this...bloody mess."

Cole had watched her intently during her little rant showing no outward emotion. They had hated each other had they? It didn't surprise him. But what did, was how uncomfortable Paige was just being here. Like she was nervous. For all he cared they could have tried to stab each other with tooth-picks in the future. It was now that was important. They needed to restore the Charmed Ones fast before the Source struck again and the whitelighter may have a few tricks it would seem. Advantage points were something all time-travellers voluntary or not, picked up. He turned away to call Leo just as the guy orbed.

"What took so long?"

"The elders wanted all the whitelighters to be accounted for. There's chaos everywhere. Dimensions, portals have opened up everywhere...who's that?" Leo asked spotting the bobbing head just in time.

"Hey Leo." She gave the source of all good a wave and a million-dollar smile. Yeah like that was gonna work snorted Cole mentally.

"Paige," nodded Cole in her direction. "_Apparently_ a Charmed One." Leo frowned. "There is no fourth sister, its – virtually impossible." Leo looked at Cole quickly.

"Don't worry Prue and Piper are on it. If she causes a stink, they'll blast her ass back to Hell."

"Hell-hey! I am NOT a demon!" Paige suddenly shouted stamping her boot. "I am Paige Matthews Halliwell, Prue's and Piper's sister. I didn't CHOOSE to come here! I was sent here. Ok?" she stopped a little pink in the face.

"Matthews? Did you say Matthews?" quizzed Leo just as Cole was gonna give the little specimen a witty comment.

"Yes."

"That means –"

"Yeah. Yeah. Mom had an affair with Dad aka Sam her whitelighter –"

"Forbidden love..." breathed Cole quickly, swallowing, in spite of himself. A dense yet brief silence ensued, he turned away his heartbeat louder than it should have been. In those moments both of the men understood her, Cole could tell, but he was the only one who spoke, his mind on Phoebe's first encounter with his true identity.

"They had to hide you didn't they? From everyone. You were wrapped in secrecy and given away." He turned back and made eye contact with the little figure of a woman. He was shocked to see a broken look in her eyes, dejected and lost. A little girl stared back at him, the same one he knew that had never learnt to forgive. But more than that? It was a similar little girl to the one he'd seen in Phoebe, a child who was afraid of seeing everyone leaving. Oh God, why did was he being tortured like this?

'_I will happily be in Hell in for all eternity, burning, body and soul if it meant Phoebe would live,' _thought Cole his eyes holding Paige's gaze.

"How did they hide you?" asked Leo breaking the spell under which Cole was still lingering.

"In a church." She immediately saw the irony, and looked down at her clothes & kinda smiled sadly. "They did try though."

"Well, clearly they didn't try hard enough." Cole's head snapped towards the stairs. Uh-oh. He'd been so caught up in his own feelings he hadn't heard Prue on the stairs. But there she was standing, with her arms across her chest wearing a stony look. From all the alarm bells going off though, Cole's mind could only abruptly, fathom one word - catfight.


	4. Chapter 4

'_If all else perished, and she* remained, I should still continue to be, and if all else remained, and she* were annihilated, the Universe would be a mighty stranger.' - Wuthering Heights _

*

Chapter 4

"Prue I can explain –" started Paige.

"There isn't anything to explain," replied the older witch turning on her heel and walking up the stairs. Paige ran after her, more out of instinct than anything else. Cole threw Leo a quizzical look before shimmering to the attic. Damn it felt good to do that. A sense of liberation. Who he was. He turned his head as Piper jumped when he shimmered in and Leo orbed in beside him. She threw him a disgusted look as she flipped through the Book. He smirked back.

"Use the stairs next time Cole," said Prue banging her way through the room. "That goes for you too, Leo." Leo opened his mouth probably to protest his innocence but Cole felt that Prue needed little encouragement at the moment. God, help the unlucky bastard who threatened her right now. Well, that bastard happened to be a 'witch' named Paige. Oh, the irony.

Prue strode towards Piper. "We have a problem."

"Other than losing our sister? Gee, how wonder how bad this one is."

"Yeah, well this one is HUGE." Prue pointed at the anxious Paige. "Meet our new sister, Paige."

"What? What are you talking about? She's not our –"

"Mom had a bastard."

"Mom – WHAT?" spluttered Piper

"Well that's something you don't see ever every day," Cole muttered to Leo, who was cautious in making any sudden movements. "Piper speechless."

"With her whitelighter. Sam. Remember him?" steam-rolled Prue, not catching what Cole had said.

"But she would have –"

"What? Told us?" laughed Prue bitterly. "Fat chance." Prue took a deep breath then – "GRAMS! Get down here NOW."

"No need to shout dear. I maybe dead but I'm not deaf," answered a sultry voice followed by the old spinster appearing in the middle of the attic. "You called."

"Why didn't you tell us?" hissed Prue at Grams. "That we had another sister."

"Really dear. I would've thought that you'd want to know how Phoebe is doing," she said causing Cole to set his jaw. He hated the old bat. Every fibre of his being did. She had his Phoebe. They had taken her away, somewhere where he couldn't reach her. Cole grinded his teeth, repressing the urge to hurt every single one of them in the room. He hated every goddamn single one of them. Prue, Piper, Leo, Paige and even the grandmother. It was hate that boiled in his stomach with the heat of a fire and it rose rapidly in their chest. Fuck them all! It was consuming him, and all it did was fuel the pain and loneliness, widen its borders. His hands shook as he clenched them into fists of fury. Belthazor was calling and he would succumb. He knew it.

"Where is she then?" he grunted. "I want to see her."

The old woman turned to him, "She's fine Cole. Sends her love." Cole snapped and strode towards her, "That's not what I asked."

"Well, that's what I'm telling you."

"Tell me..."

"Cole. You of all people should know why she's not supposed to see any of you –"

"Screw the rules. Send her to me now. I _need_ to see her, hear her voice..." he trailed off in time, realising just how vulnerable he sounded. He didn't want to sound so weak and needy. But goddamit he was. Just to be able to near Phoebe, that's all he wanted. He wouldn't even ask to touch her but he knew he would want to. She was a weakness he couldn't overcome. Being in the same room as her would cause him to feel as though love existed. _He_ was able to love. Cole honestly didn't know where his soul started and Phoebe's began. They were one, yet here he was breathing, whilst she was dead. How was that possible? How could he be here whilst she wasn't? She was his whole purpose. Gods, what he wouldn't do for her smile, to feel her lips, her silky smooth skin... Cole gritted his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to breathe normally let alone talk. All he wanted to was throw back his head and yell and scream from his heart. Like a wounded animal who could feel his life slipping away from him. How could they be so cruel? How could they take away the one thing that he wanted above all else? Belthazor had been a monster, evil yes. But by gods, how could they snatch away the one thing that made Cole want to be good? He breathed in a shallow breath, addressing the old woman.

"What do you suggest?" he asked her surprising himself. Heck, this was no time for self-pride. If the old relic could bring Phoebe then he'd get down on his knees and beg her. Not that he's let her know that, he thought resolutely.

"One problem at a time Cole," she mothered. "We have some family issues to take care of-"Cole closed his eyes. He knew they were walking a thin line here, with a half-demon about to lose patience and control. None of them took notice as the drama went on.

"Yes, damn well we do, "burst Prue. "How come you didn't tell us –"

"I couldn't dear. I wanted to, but I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" spoke Piper for the first time.

"By me," said a voice followed by the spirit of a young woman.

"Mom?" asked Prue in wonder. "But why?" Getting a little side-tracked thought Cole wishing he could physically motion action plans. Instead, he walked over to an antique looking chair and sat down. If he stood any longer he'd shimmer out and he knew it. Besides, Paige bashing from here, looked more appetising.

"It was forbidden. To be with Sam but we fell in love and –"

"Could we please fast forward to the part where you get knocked up because time is of the essence," Cole interrupted getting a couple of death stares. No way was he gonna sit here and listen to the details of that union. It made him queasy, like he was somehow looking into the mirror somehow, except it wasn't an angel that he saw but a demon.

"Er, I got pregnant," said Pattya little dazed herself. "You thought I was getting fat-" she started to smile.

"You had her and then gave her to a church," interrupted Prue.

"Yes." They stared at each other for a few moments. "Prue , I –"

"Leave. Just please go."

"Now Prue, really," quipped Grams who'd been awfully quiet. "You should be happy, you have a-" Cole scoffed.

"Don't," uttered Piper in a whisper to her Grams shocking all into silence. Paige, half-forgotten in the shadows, looked like she needed a miracle. Get in line, thought Cole watching her from the corner of his eye. A few seconds later, Prue burst into a hollow laugh shattering the fragility of the situation. Everyone turned to her.

"You know what's weird? My baby sister is dead. Her half-demon boyfriend may become evil and kill us but there's only one thing I can think of right now. You know what that is grams? You, asking me whether you'd done a good job with raising us. Today, I can finally tell you. Like hell you did."

"Now, young lady –"

Prue held up her hand. "Please grams, save it." With that, she turned around and walked out the door of the attic. Leaving the dust to settle.

"Don't tell me I'm overreacting."

"I think it was a little harsh," said Piper defensively. "I mean you didn't have to attack Mom about it. It's not her fault she fell in love..." Piper trailed off.

"Oh gosh Piper, I'm so sorry, "said Prue the realisation of the situation dawning on her, as she leaned against the table and held her sister's hand. Cole cleared his throat whilst pacing frantically; both sisters looked up.

"We don't have much time, so ..." Frankly, he was getting tired of the hold-ups.

"Yeah, er...Leo!" the whitelighter orbed in. "What is it?" said his wife reading his expression.

"Well, we have big problems. Portals and dimensions are randomly opening up everywhere. It's chaos. Demons that were sealed are coming back." Leo stopped as they absorbed this. Cole's heart skipped a beat as he remembered how the whitelighter had informed him earlier. There might be hope yet.

"Increased activity?" Leo nodded towards him.

"What do we do?" said Prue.

Leo took a deep breath. This did not look good. "You can't do much. Not without being the Charmed Ones."

"Well Phoebe isn't here."

"No... but" Cole could see Leo treading very carefully. "But Paige is." Silence.

"No way. Even if that bastard is a Charmed One, it won't be strong enough to make anything work..." Prue said as Paige walked into the kitchen carrying the Book of Shadows. Cole watched for Prue's reaction – none as Piper got up. "Sit here," she said indicating to her seat. Paige sat down a little surprised. "Find anything?"

"Nope. There's nothing," sighed Paige closing the book. Everybody stared at her in the uncomfortable silence as Cole began to wring his hands tightly. This family shit was really getting on his nerves and he was just about to say so when –

"Isn't this cosy?" Oh no. The old woman was back again floating through the kitchen as though nothing in the world was wrong.

"You haven't gone?" asked Cole, a little worried now. What if Phoebe needed her? After all crossing-over was meant to be tough. He didn't want her to be left alone, anymore than necessary.

"We can't get back."

"What?"

"We can't get back, you know up there..."

"What-"

"It's kind of – sealed off..." muttered Patty.

"LEO!" screamed Piper. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure." The favourite phrase. "I'll go check..." he orbed out. Now was the time for some action. He needed to move. If the connection between this dimension and the upper heavens was sealed off then it was possible the demonic planes were the complete opposite. Weirder things had happened.

"I'm going to the Underworld," he announced.

"No," said Prue staring at him suspiciously. "You've got to be here when we bring Phoebe. Can't risk you getting killed." Aw the ice-queen had a heart after all.

"As touching as that is, I may be able to find out what's going on. Besides, I think the Source has bigger problems right now than me." He looked around at their wary faces before shimmering out.


End file.
